World of Papillon: Father of the year
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: I think these have become more and more fails than successes. Anyway, this  like the others  are meant to be amusing shorts, so if you laugh or smile, then my work here is done.


**I do own all the manga's of 'Trinity Blood' that are out at the moment. For some reason, I seem to be missing one that I leant to a friend. I must get in contact with her and retrive it! *determined pose* I tried to get in contact with Taylor to find out what she thinks about this manga but I couldn't get through to her. Wonder why?**

**Note: All the characters belong to their respective owners except for Rukia, Taylor and Leigh who are OC's and created by me and two friends**

=====Father of the year=====

It was a normal, summer afternoon that was easily interrupted by the sound of gunshots.

Long, flowing white hair flew through the air before lumping to the ground with a 'thud'.

Leigh, Rukia and Taylor ran after the mesh of white hair before falling over the body lying on the ground. The sound of gunshots were getting ever so closer.

"Able you idiot!" Leigh yelled as she struggled to get out from underneath her friends. Rukia sat on top of them, laughing as Taylor glared at the girl before rolling aside. Able looked up at Leigh as she rubbed her backside.

Looking around, Rukia asked a question. "Uh, hey guys, where's Tres?"

They all look around as Able smiled. "I think we lost him."

"We what?" They all yelled. Sighing, Taylor punched Able as he fell back.

"Why are you so useless when we need you the most?" She replied as Leigh hugged her friend.

"It's going to be alright." She replied as she helped Able to his feet. "Were all in this together: whether we like it or not."

Picking up his gun, Able smiled at the trio before patting Taylor on the head. "Everything will be alright." He sayed in that voice that made her blush, made them all blush.

Standing in a make-shift circle, the four of them stood with their backs to each other and their weapons in front of them.

Able holding his gun, Rukia with her throwing knives, Taylor with a sword and Leigh with a rusted metal rod.

She looked at her friends and then to Able before sighing. "Why did I get the dud weapon?" She sighed as they smiled at her.

"Cause you're the dud Leigh." Taylor joked.

The joke soon ended when the sound of someone walking echoed from the walls. Able looked the the three teenage girls behind him and wished he had some other way of protecting them.

"Don't worry." One of them said.

Rukia smiled. "We're tough, we can take care of ourselves."

He nodded his head, yet still didn't feel very reassured. He would feel much better if they where somewhere else.

Leigh peered into the gloomy darkness as she points ahead of her. "Hey, I think someone's coming this way." She said over her sholuder.

They all turn and look to where she was pointing. Squinting hard to see, the shadow of a man walking towards them was unmistakable. And he was also holding a gun.

"What should we... do..." Leigh said as she turned around to see Able running in the oppisoite direction, Rukia and Taylor following after him.

"Hurry up Leigh!" One of them called back as she jogged after them.

"But... why?" She puffed as she catches up.

Rukia laughed, a wild grin on her face, as she pushed Leigh in front of them. "Just get your ass moving girl!" She replied.

Looking up at Able, Leigh glared at his head and yelled "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had of used your Crusnick form!"

He looked over his sholuder slightly, his eyes sad and distant, before looking away. She bit her bottom lip, cursing her big mouth as Taylor and Rukia looked at her with worry and concern.

"It just came out." Leigh protested as Taylor shook her head.

"I know it did." Rukia said. "A lot of the things you say just happen to come out."

Leigh snorts as Rukia grins back at her.

Panting and puffing for breath, the four of them looked around to see if the man was following them. There was no sound of apporaching footsteps, but they were now in the open and exposed to everyone.

"What now?" Taylor asked as Able looked around.

He looked down at her and pointed with a finger in the oppisoite direction they came from. "We keep on going. Search for Tres and see if we can meet up with anyone else from the Vatician."

"Oh goodie, more running." Rukia complained. Leigh tugged at Able's sleve as he looked down at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry for what I said... you know, about using your Crusnick powers."

He pats her head and smiles at her, a sad smile that made her feel even worse. "It's alright Leigh." He said. "I know you were just angry and, well, you are right: I should of done something while I had the chance too. Will you forgive me?"

"Silly! I should be the one to forgive here! I was in the wrong, you were doing what you thought was right at the time, I can't yell at you for doing that."

"Hey guys!" Taylor yelled. Turning around, she looked at them worridly. "He's back!" She pants.

Looking back, they see him running towards them.

"Time to go." Able said as he runs in the oppisoite direction.

Rukia and Taylor nod their heads before following him. Leigh stands there for a while and tries to supress a giggle. Looking back at her fleeing friends, she soon joins them.

"I don't understand why where running." She said once she caugght up with them. They all stop and look at her with puzzled looks.

"Leigh, you feeling alright?" Taylor asked, placing a hand to her friends forehead.

Leigh slaps it aside and nods her head. "Yeah, I'm alright. But I'm worride about you guys."

"Us?" Rukia asked. Leigh nodded her head.

"Are you sure your alright Leigh?" Able asked, bending down so that their eyes were level with each other.

She grined. "Yeah, course I am. Why? You feeling ill too?"

He shook his head. "We're being chased by someone treatening and all you can do is smile?"

She shook her head. "But we're not being chased by someone threating. It's-"

She didn't get the chance to finish as Taylor gave out a shrill cry. "He's back!" She yelled.

"Time to run agian." Replied Rukia as she begun to turn.

"Wait!" Leigh yelled after them.

"We don't have time for this." Able said as he grabed her hand. "You need to run with us."

Dragging her along, Able ran with Rukia and Taylor on either side and Leigh trailing behind them.

"But you guys!" She cried as they continued to run. "If he was threatening, he would of shot at us already!"

They stopped and look down at her. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"What I mean is, were running from someone who wont hurt us. Were running from Tres."

Able smiled as the robotic man walked up to them. "Tres!" He said with a big grin etched on his face. "Why didn't you tell us it was you running?"

He remained scilent as Able's grin fadded. "Looks like you can't get Tres to respond to you." Rukia snickered as Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"Able?" Leigh asked. He turned and looked down at her. "He was telling us to stop, but you guys weren't listening."

Able turned to Tres. "Is this true?"

"Affermetive." Came the robotic replie.

"How long were you chasing after us?"

"Since we got seperated 3 miniutes 25 seconds and 55 milliseconds ago."

"Why did Leigh hear you? Why was she the only one?"

"I sent a message via the communication device you were given before the mission." Able, Rukia and Taylor looked at each other, confusion on their faces as Leigh grinned.

"They were the buttons that were supposed to go on your tops." She replied, pointing to one just above her left breast. "See?"

They all go quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the soft chirping of birds walking up to the morrning sunlight. Leigh laughed.

"Man, and you guys call _me_ the dud!"

* * *

**Leigh: You guys are all disgraces!  
Taylor: Are not!  
Leigh: Are too!  
Taylor: Are not times ten!  
Rukia: Man, you guys are so immature  
Leigh: *laughs* Can't be helped, eh? Besides, it was all fun, right?  
Taylor: What, the running part?  
Able: The part where we were getting chased?  
Rukia: It was Tres, not some enemy  
Able: For all you know, it could of been  
Taylor and Rukia: ...  
Leigh: Yeah... right...**


End file.
